Andrew Iris -Troubling Matters- (An OC & PewDiePie FanFiction)
by WishForShips
Summary: How do I explain this? Well, for starters, my life is a complete wreck. My parents abuse me, my brother is off at college for most of the time, and I have no friends, because I'm the new girl. Life just isn't fair, isn't it? I assume that I'm just going to be the outcast, the loner, of the school, until a certain group from Sweden surprise me...
1. Chapter 1 - Surprising New Friend

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-left: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family:  
'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin;  
mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:  
minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:  
Vijaya; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US;  
mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"1 – Surprising New Friend/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Knew?

**2 - Who Knew?**

I looked up to the sky nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Andrew!" Michael called from the front steps. "You'll be fine! Do you have everything?"

"Yes, _storebror_," I sighed.

"Just be yourself, and everything will be okay." He said as I pulled my dark blue hoodie's hood over my head, nodding. _Everything will be okay…_ I think hopefully as I pulled my bike from the ajar garage door. It closed as I just barely got out, I guessed another failed attempts of my parents' to nearly murder or mortally wound me. I _swear_, they have cameras _everywhere_! Climbing on, I put on my backpack and zip up my hoodie, hiding my baby blue spaghetti-strap t-shirt from sight.

"See ya, _storebror_!" I yell, pushing off and pedaling off onto the road. "I'll be back afterschool!"

"I'll be waiting!" He yelled back, closing the door and I drew down the street lazily.

"Andrew! Oh, oh, Andrew!" A little voice screeched. I stopped, looking around. "Andrew, over here! Oh, Andrew!"

"Oh, it's just you, Katherine." I say, smiling slightly as I parked my bike. A small girl, about 4 years old ran up to me, hugging the lower half of my body with soft, tiny arms that nearly wrapped around my whole torso.

"I missed you…!" Katherine squealed, drawing out the last word in a cute, amateur way. "Where've ya been?"

"I've been visiting school daily, getting used to it all, sweetie." I say, picking her up and spinning around. "I've also been working on my videos. Do you still watch me?"

"Of course…!" She squealed, laughing and clinging onto me as I kept spinning her around on her front lawn. "I made momma and dada subscribe to you…!"

"Good!" I laugh, setting her down. We both fall from dizziness, groaning and holding our heads in pain. "Ouch."

"That was fun…!" Katherine squeaked, jumping up and stretching her arms to the sky. "Again!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I've gotta get to school or else I'm gonna be late. Can't miss the first day of school! But I'll see you here afterschool?"

"You bet'cha!" She shrieked, running back into her house. "Bye-bye, Andrew!"

"See ya, kiddo!" I yelled back, hopping on my bike and pedaling once again slowly down the steep hill of my neighborhood. Not after just a few minutes I was interrupted by an apple being thrown at my head. I squeal and stop, ducking just in time for the second apple to come whizzing by. "What the Hell is your problem, bro?" I growl, hopping off and parking my bike quickly. My eyes widen to see the neighborhood bullies: Daniel H., Brenden M., Farlor K., Mayday U. and Pane I. all staring at me maliciously. Their leader, Daniel, stepped up to me, an apple in hand.

"Oh, nothing's my problem, Andrew," He drawled, throwing it up and down and catching it in his palm intimidatingly. "We just know how much you _love_ apples, so we thought we'd give you some."

"Oh, how nice of you." I snorted, turning back to my bike. "I don't have time for this. I've gotta get to school."

"Oh, no you don't!" Mayday snarled, grabbing the back of my hoodie and yanking me back, choking me as I fell. "You nerd, we're going to have our fun before you go off running like the little wimp you are!"

"I'm not a wimp!" I yell, leaping up and hissing like a cat would. Speaking of which, I really do have a cat's reflexes and instincts.

"Oh, really?" Farlor laughed, grabbing an apple from the ground and hurling it at me in a millisecond. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. Anyways! I reached out quickly and stopped it with my hands, gripping it in a death grip and throwing it back at him. It hit him right in the middle of his temple and he fell back, groaning. Mayday gasped and ran up to him, helping him up.

"Really." I said, spitting with hatred. "_Now _will you let me go?"

"Fine," Pane growled. "But be warned, Andrew, we will get you next time…" And they all ran off into the shadows. I snorted.

"Now who's the wimps?!" I yelled after them, jumping onto my bike and pedaling faster to school. It's about 6 houses away from mine, but I don't want to run into anymore obstacles. I've only got about…

"_Holy_ _flying fidoodiddles_! Ten minutes!" And with that I nearly became a flying fidoodiddle, rushing down the road in a whiz that I almost missed my destination. Coming to a screeching stop, I came close to running into a small, female Bengal kitten that looked very lost. "Oh, crap! Sorry, little cat." I gasped, parking my bike and gently pushing the cat out of the road and onto the soft grass of someone's front yard so it wouldn't get run over by someone that may not be as alert as me. "Are you okay, _lilla_?" _Little one…_ I ask, more gently. I have a really soft spot for abandoned and/or lost cats and dogs, mainly cats. The kit purred quietly and rubbed up against my soft legs. I giggled, petting its ears softly. _She's so cute… _I thought, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey! Iris!" Someone yells at me. I turn quickly around, just in time to jump in front of the kitten as a rock is thrown at the she-cat. Staring around accusingly of trying to hurt an innocent little stray I catch a glance of the neighborhood bullies once again. They're heading for the school on their bikes, laughing their heads off. Oh, yeah. I forgot. They also go to Brennenberg High. Before I can grab the rock that they threw it smacks my wrist straight on with such force, and the impact causes me to fall back in pain (not on the cat!) and twist my wrist. Grunting in pain and tears streaking down my freckled cheeks, I caress my wrist gently with my good hand, sniffling. The little kitten comes up and sits on my lap, licking my injured wrist gently, purring. I smile weakly.

"Thank you, _lilla_…" I mutter, kissing the kit's downy head gently. "Do you have a collar?" I check her neck. Nope. Maybe her ex-owners put it somewhere else on her body, like, a microchip or something? No… I don't see any incision scars. Oh, well. "Do you want me to take care of you?" The kitten squeals with delight and jumps onto my shoulder, settling down like a statue of some sort. I smile. "I'll call you… Alice. Why, hello, Alice. Nice to meet you." I say, shaking the cat's paw like a crazy person (which I am!). My watch beeps. My eyes widen. Five minutes left until school starts! "Alice, I've gotta go to school. Will you meet me here after?"

The kitten seems to nod. I gasp, smiling and kissing her soft-as-feathers head again. "Great! I'll see you around 4." And I was off, pedaling into the school yard with one hand, my injured one in my lap safely. I chained my bike up at the bike stand with about 6 other bikes. I ran into Brennenberg High and looked around, finding the girl's lavatory and running into it, sitting in the corner of the farthest stall and closing it. I dug through my backpack with my good hand and pulled out the wrap that I always keep in there, just for emergencies. Hey, better safe than sorry, right? I wrap my wrist in the wrap gently, Velcro-ing it down securely before walking out of the bathroom and to my first class, art with Ms. Scoot. I heard she's Italian and very nice, so I'm looking forward to this! I walk into the class about 2 minutes before the bell and I find myself probably the last student to come in on time. Sighing, I take a seat in the very back corner before anyone can notice that I've arrived. I put my backpack on the floor beside my legs and cross my arms on the table, resting my head on them. Adjusting myself so my chin is on my arms I look around the classroom, surveying, well, everything! As I take in the whole scene I notice there's 8 groups, all separated as if shunning each other. One group, about 2 seats away from mine, is the neighborhood bullies' group. They're all there, snickering and casting glances at me, just noticing that I've arrived. I quickly slip my hoodie sleeve over my injured wrist, I don't want them to see that they've succeeded in hurting me, once again. The next group, straight in front of me, has 7 people, all huddled together, their separate desks pushed together to form a big bundle. The person that's directly in front of me seems to be made out of pure gold, I mean, his clothes are golden (he's wearing an Arabic tunic), his headdress is golden (also Arabic, I think), his shoes are golden and I'm pretty sure his skin is gold-tinted, I mean, I can see some of his elbow from the angle I'm getting. I also think that his eyes are a bronze-ish color. God. Fancy.

The person next to him has pale skin, dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, with black BLAZE® headphones around his neck and a white shirt that says "Brofist". Could it be…?

No. There's no way it could be him! PewDiePie…? I shake my head stubbornly. Nope. Nada. No sir-ree. There's no way in Hell that that could be him. Just my subconscious tricking me to hope. Heh- heh. You didn't trick me this time, brain! Fail for you.

The person right next to the dirty blonde is another boy with a cookie monster beanie atop his messy brown hair. He has dark blue eyes and tan skin. Hold on a _dog-diggity_. CinnamonToastKen? No! Stop it, mind. This is impossible.

Next to the brunette there's another boy, except with a ripped purple-pink shirt and white jeans with gray stitches, magenta eyes, pink hair, pale skin and… hang on, are those… _pig _ears atop of his head? Wait, for all I know, those could just a headband. Sheesh, this guy could be a _girl_.

_... Is he a girl?_ No, shut up, mind! And stop being so judgmental, he's just one of those boys that like the color pink, no biggy!

The other boy right next to the pink one has a dark green vest over a white long-sleeve button up, along with brown dress pants and black dress shoes. A French green beret sat upon his untamable hazel brown hair. He had luminous green eyes and pale skin, along with black framed glasses on the bridge of his nose and a pile of books on his lap. Hm. Must be a book worm… like me!

The next boy, right on the other side of the golden fellow has pale skin—almost gray, even!—with black hair that goes to the bottom of his earlobes, and dark brown eyes, they look kind of gray, too. This guy must be gothic. What confirms my estimate is his clothes. He wears a faded pair of blue jeans, along with a black shirt covered in skulls. Despite him being male, he wears makeup—black eyeliner.

The last student—the only girl, even— has dark brown hair that goes to her waist in a simple braid slung over her shoulder. Her eyes are a dark shade of scarlet and her skin looks a lot like the other guy's, pale and almost gray. Her clothes are simple also, just a normal white shirt with a black sweater and gray wash-jeans.

All of these people (besides the PewDiePie and CinnamonToastKen lookalikes) look very familiar, like props I saw in a game, but which game, I just can't put my finger on it. Hm. I'll get it later. Anyways, the real problem is: how to distract myself until the art teacher comes? Well, I could write another song in my lyric journal, I could read another one of my Original Illustrated Classics, I could daydream, or I could write in Kaelynn, or have a nap. I think I'll read. Digging into my backpack I pull out my black-and-white-zebra-print glasses case and the OIC that I'm working on: _Alice in Wonderland_. Setting the book on the desk I open my glasses case with a flash and pull out my glasses, sliding them onto my face and then shoving the case back into my backpack. I pull my hood tightly over my head and make sure that my hair is tucked in, then I open my book and try to immerse myself in the book. And it works! As I melt into the book, I barely notice the piece of wadded up paper being thrown at my head, which bounces off limply. Loud snickering follows quickly after, all coming from the bully group. Then something else lands on me, but nothing hard. Actually, something invisible. My cheeks heat up as I realize what it is… a stare! Looking out of my peripheral vision, I sneak a peak in front of me.

_Oh, my God…_

Staring straight at me was the PewDiePie look-a-like, eyeing me with great interest, as if he knew me. This… this startled me. I don't want to be noticed, I just want to be the kid who everyone avoids. That's what I've been all my life, and to change that, it's just too unbearable to think of. I see the teen prodding the CTK look-a-like and as he directs his attention to me, I divert mine back to my book, sighing inwardly as I feel myself being pulled into the fictional world. Then I hear whispers. Coming from—and to my fear—the group with the look-a-likes.

As I take a deep breath, I hear a very familiar voice ring out quietly, dripping with a strong Swedish accent, "Hey!"

Snapping my head up, I stare in shock at the group. All their eyes are glued to me, besides the golden ones and the pink ones; they seem to be having an argument of some sort, pointing at a piece of paper and spitting back stinging retorts. A heavy blush emerges on my cheeks, making the bully group snicker and cackle quietly as they watch my silent encounter. A wad of paper flew at me, straight from the group in front of me. Feeling my instincts kick in, I abandoned my book quickly, remembering the page number I was on, and in a flash I had grabbed the paper coming straight for my head. As I glanced up at the group suspiciously, I opened the wad of paper, careful not the rip the crumpled paper. As I examined the contents, my eyes widened as big as plates.

I stared in front of me, taking my glasses off in surprise and shock. _Are you kidding me…?_

Are you who I think you are?

The paper said, with no signature at the bottom. _Do they… do they mean… me? SilentAsAWhisper? No, they can't. No one… no one knows me, this is the first day! Oh, God, what do I do?_ I thought in panic and fear crossed with a tint of anxiety. So I did all I thought I could. Grabbing my feathered pen from my hoodie pocket, I scribbled a single word on the bottom of the paper, small but very legible.

Are you who I think you are?

Maybe.

Crumpling it back up, I tossed it back, giving a low whistle before I threw it so it wouldn't catch one by surprise and end themselves in the nurses' office. The one with the French beret caught it, nearly tumbling his pile of books over, and read it. As his eyes widened, he passes to the PewDiePie look-a-like. His eyes also bulged, and he looked over at me in surprise. Feeling my sassy and mysterious side kick in once more, I winked, put my glasses back on, and continued to read _Alice In Wonderland_.

_… __Maybe today won't be so bad after all… Who knew?_


End file.
